guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/W Stance Tank/Archive 1
Major Change Removed the version using Glad's as this skill's use in this build was nerfed since the AI update and the build was created before it. Please re-check use and see if remaining build is still in agreeance with your previous votes.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:12, 7 December 2006 (CST) :If I were you, I'd destroy this build and copy the Crazed Carpenter onto here. That way, you get two more noticable builds, as well as two very effective ones. This build just isn't useful anymore. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:06, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::At this point I'm torn between making example builds (like Build:R/any General Interrupter) and ones more specific like this one. I guess I could try to make general builds for each category under the ranger guide that try to cover the basics and leave plenty open to adjustment (that may even help encourage those arguements to eliminate the entire build section on this wiki - who knows). I'm going to think this one over a bit before acting. Thanks.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:18, 8 December 2006 (CST) Rate-a-Build Please test and vote on new builds Tested (favored): # Yup, stance tanking works well in numerous places. Obviously you need to adapt to the setting; if there are monks in each group you need a way to stop them - I've run Disrupting Chop (as suggested on article page) but I've also used "Fear Me!" to simply energy deny the monk, since with damage being spread on the whole group the monk's energy is pretty low to start with, the pressure from Fear Me (charging on each cyclone Axe) was enough to overcome healing in some areas without having to mess around with trying to hit a skill. Good solid base for soloing or just PvE. --Epinephrine 14:24, 5 December 2006 (CST) # Now that we can save builds, I always keep a ranger stance-tank available. I think its invaluable for play flexibility between different PUG's. In particular, I've always liked the glad's bar. -- Oblio (talk) 19:14, 5 December 2006 (CST) This is unfavored now, and ridiculously so. I tanked Glint with this build, with only one monk, and no other people doing damage for squat. 12.96.46.209 03:39, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Well it isn't called a damage build. It's a tank build. You did it properly then, you tanked, but then you shouldn't take poison or bleeding into an area scarce with fleshy targets (like Glint's area). Plus, this is only a reference/archive page for the other build since it was unfavored. The new "stance tank" build uses a hammer and AOE damage as it was approved as part of the Lightning Hammer build before and was split out. So this isn't here for voting anymore, just reference.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:24, 9 January 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #This isn't so much stance tanking, rather than trying to solo farm. Wouldn't play much of a role in parties. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:27, 6 December 2006 (CST) #Mmm--Silk Weaker 03:35, 7 December 2006 (CST) #A Stance tank isn't just a Warrior (or ranger in this case) loading up with 5 stances and not being killed. You'd be better off with a warrior for the increased armor and a better elite. (Gladiator's Defense just breaks aggro) Stances can't do everything for you, they don't block spells or degen. --Teutonic Paladin #it works, but it has too many weak points, plus when gladiators defense breaks aggro some creatures just leave and heal. Good idea, flawed build. Spcypnts #IMO any character that uses complete defence in a party is rather redundant as they don't do much damage, and I tend to be biased against them. I used it in a party setting and sure i didn't die but I didn't do much damage either. I used it for farming, and there are other builds that work waaay faster than this. For me the best defence is kiting with pugs and then unload my damage if I'm a ranger.Lania Elderfire 21:08, 7 December 2006 (CST) Comments on Comments ::Have either of you tried it yet? Good survivability and good offense in PvE whether for solo or tanking makes sense to me and since when has a tank not played much of a role in parties?-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:54, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::Well Teutonic Paladin said what I'd say down there already. That wasn't the.. best choice for a tank in PvE I think. I'd rather use a pet as a no-dp corpse generator as well, but that's me. The whole build in general is not what I'd use for a tank, also, I think you can deal damage while tanking too, etc etc etc. Also, uhm, moved comments. --Silk Weaker 09:09, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::There aren't 5 stances on any of these variants (4 on one and 3 on the other two), higher armor isn't needed when you are avoiding melee and ranged attacks 75% of the time, spells are offset by the ranger's higher armor vs. elemental attacks, degen is offset by use of Troll Unguent, and Glad's is only one variant version. Please people, try the builds out before voting.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:58, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::"On Your Knees!" could fit in somewhere too. I'm not too much for fitting a bunch of stances on, I personally would like better choices, that's why. And even then, I have doubts about the needing a "stance tank" devoted to stances, and a little bit of damage.Silk Weaker 09:15, 7 December 2006 (CST) AFAIC, stance tank builds are something every ranger should understand. They are NOT for soloing, and they are comparable to Wa's (though not really better, just comparable). There are times when a Ranger is best suited to play this role, and the more rangers who understand this option exists, the better. This probably shouldn't be a build, but an article, or part of Effective_ranger_guide. I prefer the Original Un-Split version of this "build" as an example reference for a section which should be added to the ranger guide. -- Oblio (talk) 11:14, 7 December 2006 (CST) Discussion Split into three builds, in order to fall in suit with other builds, and in accordance to Project:Style and formatting/Builds. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:38, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :It does match those standards and there are similarly merged and vetted articles in existance already (see R/W Lightning Hammer or Build:E/any Renewal Nuker for example). Also, these are only slightly different from one another and have a lot in common (like a R/any General PvE Barrage Ranger has many alternates). They are all intended to be a stance tank with poison spread, constant defensive stancing, and switchable defense/offense add on skills. Differences are minor from a little more speed to a little more defense and the use of a sword and the use of an axe (changing attributes to match each). At most I could see Celestial Sortie being separated since there is the most difference with it from the other 2. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:47, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::You wrote R/W Lightning Hammer yourself, which sort of makes that point null, and the Heavy Nuker article may be split anyways. And directly on the page, it states that there are three different purposes for those three builds. I think you inadvertantly proved my point right there. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:02, 3 December 2006 (CST) Build Credits Policy I am not entirely sure about the policy of taking credit for creating a build and such but this might violate that policy, could someone with more knowledge enlighten me please? Tharna 12:30, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :How about I put the blurb about ReZon on this page? I forgot about that credit policy and forget where to find it at the moment. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 12:56, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::You'll need to get rid of all the credits and bring it up to style and formatting standards before submitting for testing. Prehaps an "inspired by (link to forum)" under a links section at the foot of the page, I think that is what has been done before — Skuld 13:21, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :::Done. How do I go about moving this to another name? I was thinking of just making it R/W Stance Tank for simplicity. Do I copy/paste the article to the new name and add a delete tag to the top of the old one, just put the request here like I'm doing now, or something different? Also, was there anything else that doesn't fit the style and formatting standards besides the 'taking credit' thing? ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:07, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Moved it for you :) Tharna 14:26, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Thank you Tharna. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:34, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Gladiator's Axe Doesn't galdiators defence scatter aggro? Jimmynice Celestial Sortie? Pardon? What are you referring to? --Tisiphone 14:48, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :See the notes under Celestial Sortie to start. Otherwise: :*'Celestial' - as in the weapon type that is farmed in Nahpui Quarter and some of the creature types you may find there. :*'Sortie' - a military action in which besieged troops burst forth from their position - and it has a double function to rhyme with 'Swordie' (often what a Swordmastery user calls themselves in game or on fan sites). : ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:05, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Axe variations.. Axe rake won't work to prevent running, as it needs Deep Wound to give crippled, which the build does not provide for it. --Angelo :Thanks. Removed. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 06:53, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Higher Standard of Quality On the main page: This article needs to be cleaned up to conform to a higher standard of quality. See how to help and style and formatting for help, or this article's talk page. What's off or needs fixing? Some direction and I'll take care of it.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:37, 17 November 2006 (CST) You don't need more "tank" builds for PvE. Every newbie knows how to put a bunch of defensive stances on their bar. Focus on the farming aspect. Explain what areas you farm, how you farm them, what skills pose the biggest threat. Give more detailed farming information as this is what sets this apart from every other generic farm build, right? -Warskull 01:42, 5 December 2006 (CST) :But there are no Ranger tanking builds on here that are vetted (Lightning Hammer is closest). I've been in situations before when a group needed a tank and used these to great success. The problem with farming is that there are so many places this can work it would be too cluttery to include them and a strategy for each (plus I may not have farmed every area that it could work in). Also, every newbie may know how to put stances on their bar but I don't see any that are listed on here in a build format - it may be an old idea but it works and if not this build another similar to it should be on here to represent that. So, to sum up, you confuse me with your comments about not needing another PvE "tank" build as someone else could say the same about a healing or running build. The question is, does it work well in the areas it is intended? It can work well through most of PvE, mixed results in RA/TA, and well through many farming areas (at least one is mentioned too like Nahpui while otherwise it is said "fleshy" creatures without too much healers in the group are good target groups).-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:29, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::I'll have to agree that stance tank setups work well in multiple settings. I adopted a build like these (poison, cyclone axe/triple chop, stances, troll unguent) when getting my cartography titles because it is just so effective. I never used Gladiator's Defense, but I had Escape in place of Triple Chop in tougher areas. I was a little more specced for offense overall, with more in axe, only 9 in tactics, but the principle is the same and solid. If there isn't a vetted version yet these are a good starting place. --Epinephrine 14:21, 5 December 2006 (CST) * For the Celestial Sortie, I honsetly don't see the need for "For Great Justice!" you only have two adrenal skills, and with that massive expertise level you could bring a spammable energy attack skill like Pure Strike or Seeking Blade or maybe an interupt for those handful of ritualist mobs. --Llednar 01:10, 6 December 2006 (CST) :I just added Savage Slash, Pure Strike, and Seeking Blade under CS as variants as what you say is true. Though I have found that when trying to poison/bleed/deep-wound as many targets as possible as fast as possible that "For Great Justice!" really speeds up a battle considerably (especially when soloing) so I left that as the primary build choice still.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:23, 6 December 2006 (CST)